Blackblade rising
by Anima241
Summary: The blackblade, banished from humanity during the first era of the samurai. The sword was cursed with six souls of six ninja and thus destroyed thousands of homes and spirits. but what happens when a novice, with a heart of a hero...finds it?
1. Battle under the blood red moon

**Blackblade Rising**

The winds of forever

**When did cogs of time ever start to turn?**

**When did you whistle that song with your friend, so many years ago under the lost skies?**

**When did you say that deceit was the only way?**

**Who did you ask to take it all back?**

**Fate or destiny?**

**When did the laughter fade from life and blew into the winds of forever?**

**When did you cry for the spirit that was forgotten?**

**Was it when you begged for the spirit to return? **

**Or when you slaughtered it?**

**Why did you choose the Blackblade…over all humanity? **

**Over friendship?**

**Over me?**

Chapter-one

Battle under the Blood Red moon

"Hirota!" screamed Taidide at the top of his lungs as he ran through the bamboo forest. His armored hands held onto the hilt of his katana still sheathed at his side. His medium jet-black hair waved wildly in the wind as he jolted through the forest. A crackle of twigs behind him caught his attention. With lightning fast speed he withdrew his sword and turned around slicing into the air behind him. As he did this an explosion of fire that came off of the sword set the bamboo trees on fire. There was laughter above in the canopy as the flames crackled and sent the bamboo stalks into oblivion. Taidide's bloodshot blue eyes shot up at the dark figure in the trees.

"You missed Taidide, your getting clumsy and ruthless." Laughed the voice, as the figure began jumping from branch to branch. Tadide's eyes narrowed as he jumped off one tree stalk to another until he was high in the canopy. He followed the dark figure quickly, speechless. He followed the figure until the canopy vanished and the two were far out on the plains of Kyoto. Above in the sky the Red moon sent a devilish glow upon the plains.

The figure stopped far out in the plains and turned to Taidide.

"Taidide…Why do you continue to follow me?" asked the voice. Taidide stopped before him and his blue eyes met with the figure's red eyes.

"Hirota…You murdered Sakuya. She was our friend! How could you Hirota!" yelled Taidide.

"She was a fool to think she could harbor MY sword, Taidide. She deserved to die! I found the Blackblade! I deserve the power it possesses!" screamed the voice.

Hirota stepped forth exposing his tannish face and light brown hair. In his hand he held a long blade that was darker than eternity itself. He waved it once in the air letting the sound of it cutting the air fill Taidide's ears.

"I one called you my brother Hirota…But what your doing is wrong. I'm ashamed to call you my friend." Said Taidide as he held his blade before him and was frowning at Hirota. Hirota laughed as he spoke.

"You dare deny me Taidide! I only wanted what was best for us both. Sakuya was just in the way! I wanted to share the power with you Taidide…my brother… " His red eyes closed as he held the sword out before him.

"A man that would destroy the life of another to gain power…is no brother of mine."

The words shot through Hirota and burnt his soul and emotions. His red eyes opened wide as he took an offensive stance.

"Taidide…"

A wind passed over the two and then the battle began.

"Hirota! DIE!" screamed Taidide as he dashed forward at Hirota. Hirota's face was filled with hatred and he jumped forward toward Taidide. In a few moments their swords met in an explosion of screams and sparks.

Taidide repelled Hirota with his foot and jumped forward raising his blade high into the air. When it swooshed downward toward Hirota's Blackblade and set off another explosion of sparks, the grass beneath their feet was blown out of the ground into the air around them. Hirota grunted and countered the attack with a kick to the face. Taidide growled as he flew backwards into the midnight sky. Below him Hirota ran underneath him yelling at him.

"If I had to make a choice between you and death. I'd choose death!" he yelled angrily as he flung himself into the air his sword prepared to slash Taidide in half.

"You already have!" screamed Taidide as he spun around in midair and blocked Hirota's attack. The two screamed angrily as their swords met again and again and again.

"Shin genin sho tsarta!" screamed Hirota as a dark shadow came off the sword and whizzed through the air heading towards Taidide.

_Shin genin style huh? Is that the limit of his power or just the beginning? _Thought Taidide as he roared at the top of his lungs.

"To dome," said Taidide as he began slashing his blade into an "X". "DA!"

When he said those words a bright light came of the sword and he stabbed his sword into the shadow. It evaporated into nothingness.

"Nice going! Dodge this!"

Taidide's eyes shot open to find Hirota descending from the sky with his sword between his outstretched legs.

"Gome hietai sho tsarta!" screamed Hirota. Taidide screamed as he performed a backflip. _Gome hietai? How can it be, He never even learned the style!_

The Blackblade missed Taidide by a hair. When the Blackblade was impaled into the earth it sent huge chunks of earth into the air and a large crack beneath Taidide, who still was halfway through his backflip.

Taidide descended from the air onto into the huge crack in the earth, it was inevitable to fall in. as he fell through the darkness he turned around so that his back was facing the darkness and he was facing the sky.

_Taidide! If you don't do something quick you'll die! Everything you've fought for, everything you've done will be wasted. Sakuya will never be avenged! _

Hirota laughed as he sheaved his sword. He walked to the edge of the crevice in the earth, but did not look down.

"It was in vain Taidide, you were destined to die a long time…" He was interrupted by a loud explosion in the earth which made the ground rattle.

"Tsuyo Hakimorae sho tsarta!" came Taidide's voice from within the crevice.

"What? It cannot be!" screamed Hirota as he withdrew his sword again. Taidide appeared out of the crevice flying high into the sky leaving a trail of fire behind him. When he landed the entire field was set on fire spontaneously. For a moment Hirota stared at him in awe before his face was filled with an insanely evil grin.

"Tsuyo Hakimorae?" said Hirota as he stepped forward clapping. " Congratulations, only the finest warriors can master the style, and only the greatest can survive it, and only the foolish would use it." He laughed and impaled himself in the center of his chest with the Blackblade. " But let us see, how do the flames of the phoenix fight back? Against the flames of darkness!"

Hirota's eyes suddenly rolled to the back of his head as a black aura surrounded him, making him appear like a black flame in the night. Two pairs of shadow wings sprouted from his back and he uttered the words.

"Tsuyo Emanilorai," his muscles bulged as he said this, "Sho tsarta!"

The sky was suddenly filled with darkness and lightning began to rain down onto the burning plans with massive rumbles of thunder.

" Come Taidide, BURN IN HELL!" said Hirota in a demonic voice. Taidide swirled forward toward Hirota like a tornado. Hirota took hold of the Blackblade's hilt and pointed it at Taidide.

When the blades met the skies rumbled with thunder as rain fell from the sky like shadows. The swishes from the slashes could be heard a mile away.

"Sho tsarta!" screamed Taidide as he lunged forward. Brimstone flew into the sky as his sword was slashed in half by the Blackblade.

"No!" exclaimed Taidide as he was rammed in the chest and sent flying miles back into the air.

"I will not miss again Taidide! Die!" Screamed Hirota as he jumped miles into the air.

"Gome hietai sho tsarta!"

He took the familiar stance in the air, with his legs stretched out and the sword right between them pointing down, and aimed for Taidide's chest.

Taidide's life flashed before his eyes as he noticed his chance of survival was cut off.

His pupils shrank as he remembered the time period when he and the demon in the sky just miles above him…where the greatest of friends, the greatest comrades.


	2. How the sword whistles

Chapter-two

How the sword whistles

**13 years earlier…**

"Taidide! Put that sword down!" yelled Omaru, Taidide and Hirota's sensei. The old man pulled the sword out of Taidide's hand and replaced it with a bamboo sword. "You are not yet ready to use this sword, if you can not master the simplest style, Geshi gokoden. The style which balances your sword and body to work as one, what makes you think you can use a katana like this one?"

"But Sensei! Geshi gokoden is so pointless, I wanna use the big sword now!" whined Taidide. The old man laughed as he placed the sword back on its stand that was mounted on the wall.

"One day Taidide, when you and Sakuya are older, You will be allowed to hold the sword with pride like a samurai and finally leave this dojo. But until then, you'll master Geshi gokoden."

The words struck Taidide's heart with awe. So much, that he jumped to his feet and rushed to the training grounds, without even showing respect to his sensei.

His small barefoot white feet carried him quickly through the forest. He stumbled to a stop when he saw Sakuya asleep on the trail halfway through the forest. Her snoring was so loud Taidide had to cover his ears and scream.

"Sakuya! Wake up! We have to train! We have to use the big sword!"

The girl's head shot up quickly, as she looked around frantically.

"Sensei! No more rice cakes!" she screamed terrified. Taidide's bent over position, with his arms over his stomach, and laughter made her emerald eyes widen. "Tai! You stupid Peabrain! I'll beat you to the stars!" She screamed as she jumped to her feet and cracked her knuckles angrily. She pulled her bamboo sword off her back and held it out before her, taking an offensive stance.

"Are you sure you even know how to use that thing?" asked Taidide as he took the same exact position as her.

"Oh yeah!" she screamed as she ran slowly toward him.

_He hasn't mastered his Geshi gokoden yet, so if I just sidestep once to the left then the right correctly…he's mine. _

There was a shuffle of feet then a loud whack and crack. Sakuya stared in awe as she saw what she had just done. Taidide was unconscious on the ground, bleeding from his eye, which was starting to swell and turn purple already, and her bamboo sword was broken. She dropped her sword and cupped her hands over her mouth.

"Oh my god!" She ran over to the unconscious seven-year-old on the ground. She called his name several times before she began slapping him and shaking him.

"I am in SO much trouble!" she screamed. She stopped slapping him as slobber began pouring from Taidide's mouth. There was suddenly a figure behind her that blocked the sunlight from reaching Taidide's face. She turned around to the figure to see a young boy holding her broken bamboo sword. He had light brown hair and bright hazel eyes that were so deep you would get lost in them. At his side was a large sack probably full of his possessions. He stared at her dumbstruck at first. But then a huge grin came over his face and he began giggling, then laughing loudly.

"Who are you!" screamed Sakuya impatiently.

"I'm Hirota Shiyuri, I'll be training with you both."

Sakuya stared at him blankly, not responding. Nervousness came over Hirota.

_Why is she staring at me? _

"You know, at the dojo?"

Still Sakuya did not respond. She didn't even blink.

_Does my breath stink or something? Maybe it's my hair, hurry up and fix your hair Hirota! _Frantically Hirota combed his light brown hair with his fingers and grinned nervously.

"Hehe, You ARE one of sensei Omaru's students right?" he asked. Sakuya's blank face responded. Finally Hirota snapped. "Why won't you respond!" he exclaimed.

Sakuya's high-pitched laughter filled the air. Her face became red from laughter. "You're cute when your nervous! Oh that trick never gets old! You should've seen Tai when I did it to him, when he first got here, his face got so red!" she laughed. She hopped to her feet and dropped Taidide's unconscious body onto the ground and held her hand out to Hirota.

"I'm Sakuya Utiharai, Please to meet you. And yes I am one of sensei Omaru's students." She giggled. Nervously and perplexed Hirota shook her hand, speechless. She looked back at Taidide's body.

"Um, I know it's kind off random but can you…you know help me pull him back to the dojo, before sensei finds us?" she asked confidently.

"I already have Sakuya."

Sakuya's face got red and she winced at the voice of the sensei which traveled through the wind behind her. The old man walked over and pointed at the body.

"Sakuya, you sparred without permission again and now look what you did. As punishment you must haul Taidide back to the dojo for treatment."

"But Tai's all fat and ugly!" she exclaimed. Suddenly Taidide's blue eyes shot open and he yelled at her.

"I am not fat! And I am not ugly!" he roared jumping up and down.

"Are to!"

"Are not!" he replied. A branch fell from the one of the trees above knocking Taidide out again. Sakuya stared at him dazed, "No Taidide your not fat or ugly! Wake up! Wake up Peabrain! I don't wanna carry you!"

Sakuya froze when she realized that the sensei and Hirota were already a mile away headed for the dojo.

"Sensei! Wait Come back! Don't leave me here with this Peabrain!" she screamed frantically. She scoffed and attempted to pick up Taidide's body but failed.

"Great! I can knock you to the stars but I can't pick your stupid body up. When you wake up I am gonna hurt you so bad, and this time it'll be IN the dojo!" she mumbled angrily.

When evening arrived, Sakuya decided to go to sleep. She yawned and left the two boys in the training room by themselves.

"So, uh…What's your name?" asked Hirota with a smile.

"Taidide Irkuga." Replied Taidide promptly. "What about you?"

"Hirota Shiyuri." Responded Hirota. For a brief moment there was utter silence as the two boys stared at each other thinking of what to say next. As they did so Omaru stepped in holding a long masamune and a silver katana.

"Hirota…you come from the Shiyuri family, correct?" Stated Omaru confidently.

"That's right Sensei."

"Then you should have already mastered Geshi gokoden by now. I want you to show Taidide the importance of mastering Geshi gokoden." Commanded Omaru. "As your first mission Hirota. You must fight Taidide, while showing him the importance of Geshi gokoden."

"Let's see you try and beat me Hirota! This will be fun!" said Taidide energetically. Hirota smiled.

"Taidide you will use this masamune, and Hirota the katana." Said Omaru as he tossed the sheaved swords at the two boys.

"I won't go easy on you Taidide, this is my first mission and I don't plan on failing." Said Hirota as he tied the sword to his sash and withdrew the katana.

"Who's got the better blade?" asked Taidide as he grinned arrogantly and withdrew the masamune, taking the same stance he had taken earlier. But Hirota took a fairly different stance. His legs were opened and the katana was reversed and held backwards, behind him in his tan hands.

Omaru rubbed his chin as he observed the stance Hirota had taken.

_Shin genin style? Shadow blade style…How would a young boy know this style? Especially since he's a Shiyuri member. The Shiyuri are only known for their tremendous knowledge in Geshi gokoden. This is not an ordinary warrior…_

"Ready! Fight!" shouted the sensei.

Taidide was first to run forward waving the masamune wildly as he ran. He was not used to the tremendous weight on the blade since he had only used the light bamboo sword.

_Is this a joke, this kid doesn't even run properly with the masamune. _Thought Hirota as he tightened his muscles. As soon as Taidide was close enough, he slashed his sword forward. As soon as the blades met Taidide felt a wave of power go through the sword and attack the bones in his hands. It hurt so much that he was forced to let go of the masamune. He howled in pain, as he did so he felt weak and puny. Suddenly Hirota crouched down and jumped up. The blunt side of the sword smacked Taidide in the chest knocking him back onto the floor. With ease Hirota used his sword to fling up the blade on the ground. With accuracy he captured it and smiled. With force he stabbed the masamune into the dojo floor just a hair away from his head.

"Geshi gokoden, a balance found between the fighter and the blade. When the balance is found the sword and body become lighter, and ultimately faster. Without the balance you are destined to fail." Said Hirota. He took the Shin genin style again and grinned.

"Again…"

This time with anger Tadide jumped to his feet and pulled the masamune out of the polished oak floor. "What are you talking about!" screamed Taidide. He jumped forward and again the sword met, and again Taidide dropped the sword.

" Taidide, I don't want you to reject my words, I'm only trying to help you. Just listen to me." Said Hirota as he realized Taidide was weak and unruly. Tadide picked up the sword and realized that Hirota was staring at him with his hazel eyes.

"Please listen to me, It would help us both." Said Hirota holding out his blade. Tadide stared at him for a moment under the watching eyes of Omaru. Silence passed through the room. Then Taidide spoke.

"You're part of the dojo now…I guess that makes you a comrade, a friend." Tadide held the masamune up even though it was really heavy and bowed. "I'll listen…"

Hirota smiled and winked at Omaru who grinned. A few hours passed as they sparred, before Tadide began getting the hang of Geshi gokoden. It was not until midnight that Tadide's eyes shot open as if he just realized something.

"I understand it! Without balance you and the weight of the fighter and the sword are opposing each other for control of the blade. With balance they work in harmony, canceling out the weight on the sword and fighter. It makes the fighter lighter and gives him a dramatic speed increase!" said Tadide as he turned to the sensei. Omaru laughed.

"Well done Taidide! I couldn't have said it better myself." Said sensei as he rose to his feet.

"Hirota you pass your fist mission, well done."

"I'm honored sensei." Said Hirota as he bowed and smiled victoriously.

"That'll be all for today boys, tomorrow is another day." Said sensei. He held his hands before him so he could retrieve the blades, but Taidide stopped him and looked at Hirota. For that second he felt the urge to battle Hirota.

"Sensei, before we return the swords may Hirota and I have one lone battle…? Just this once, with the blades?" asked Taidide. Hirota stared at the ground, for he to wanted to battle against Tadide.

Omaru smiled for he knew the urge that had risen in Tadide's heart.

_So the day has finally come for these two…they wish to battle each other, not to harm each other; but to create their own language and to speak. _

"This once…Tadide, I grant you two the permission to battle, but only this once." replied sensei as he let his hands fall to his sides and walked away. The sliding door closed behind him with a thump and his footsteps faded into silence. The two boys stood there staring at the sliding doorOutside the crickets chirped among the warm spring night. The warm glow that came of the Japanese lanterns at the ends of the room reflected off the masamune's silver blade.

It was suddenly that Taidide held the sword before him followed by Hirota. The two began circling around each other. Their blades met but no force was added behind it. The blades rubbed on each other. As the metal scraped against the other vibrations where sent through the blade down going through their hands, and into their hearts where the mind interpreted the vibrations.

Tadide could not help but smile as he felt down in his heart that Hirota was complimenting him on his success. Hirota smiled when he realized that His message was getting across. The blades rubbed against each other again; the two still circled each other. Hirota smiled also when he felt that his compliment was greatly appreciated. The two laughed, for not one of them had ever communicated like this before. It was a special moment for the two. More vibrations ran through the sword as Taidide thanked Hirota for teaching him how to use Geshi gokoden properly. Hours passed like seconds as the two circled each other speaking about their likes and dislikes, their crushes and their enemies. It wasn't till dawn that the vibrations reached Tadide's heart.

Hirota had admitted that he had never spoken to someone for so long, and that he wanted to be friends with Tadide not his enemy. Slowly Tadide pulled the masamune away from the katana. Instantly his hands felt numb since he had been sending vibrations through his palms for over six hours. He smiled and slowly held the blade down.

"Of course Hirota! We'll be the best of friends." Said Tadide confidently. Hirota smiled as he felt an empty port in his heart get filled. He smiled wider than laughed.

"I would love to battle you before we go to sleep!" said Hirota, ignoring the actual time outside.

"Then what are we waiting for Hirota! Let's fight!" said Tadide with a slight giggle. The two of them took their positions and quickly began slashing at each other. The sword met over and over again in flurries of sparks and clangs. For fifteen minuets the two fought each other they were not hostile though. They simply spoke to each other when their sword met while performing simple dodges. In the last message, the two told each other that they were tired. Hirota slashed once and Tadide ducked under it, he spun around as he ducked and came for a counter. Hirota had already seen this and blocked. As the swords flew through the air they whistled. It was for a split second but it played in both of their heads for eternity. It was amazing, to any one watching the fight it would have sounded like a brief whistle. But to the boys it sounded like the words, "Friend".

When the swords met, power surged through them both and instantly shattered both blades. The two flew back into the dojo walls, breaking the wall, as the metal shards flew all around the room impaling itself into whatever it could. The two sat there across from each other, staring at each other. Suddenly Taidide smiled and laughed then Hirota joined in. They had done it; they had learned each other with out even exchanging words.


	3. Styles and Stances

Chapter three

The styles and stances

**Four years later…**

Omaru smiled as the morning sun rose over the dojo. The three students walked together chattering toward him. He sat in a kneeled position waiting for them. When they bowed before him he put his hand up.

"My students, it is time to teach you the four main styles of the samurai." Taidide laughed and threw his bamboo sword onto the ground.

"Finally! Now we can use the real swords!" he said confidently. Omaru frowned at him.

"Actually, not. You three are still not ready, you will all train with your bamboo swords until I say." Said Omaru. Taidide grunted and picked up his sword angrily. Omaru rose to his feet and smiled.

"You have all mastered your Geshi gokoden styles. But now that you found your balance between you and the swords you may now learn about the styles." He put clutched his hands behind his hands and began walking around the three students.

" Esunid taihoji; fire blade style, Yunichi Tobata; Water blade style, Gome hietai; earth blade style, Hoyate Kiin; Air blade style, and Shin Genin; shadow blade style." Omaru said slowly. The students stared directly ahead of them not looking at Omaru once.

"Now, as you all should know I, Omaru Kenji, am a master of Esunid Taihoji. The fire blade style. Toady I will teach you mainly about Esunid Taihoji. An merely touch on the other styles." Said Omaru as he walked to the edge of the room and pulled a sword off the table. His old body returned to the position before them and he smiled.

"Yunichi Tobata…Water blade style." He said as he pulled the sword from the sheath and held it before him. Slowly he took the blade and turned it backwards in his hand holding the edge of the hilt, so that the blade pointed to the ground. He dropped the sheath and pulled his hand over the other hand, crouching forward. It looked as if he was about to stab the sword in the ground. He stood there in there for a few seconds. Then simultaneously the students took the same position as he. For a few minutes he stayed in that position as the students studied the position and learned it. Then he swiftly moved to the next stance.

"Gome Hietai, Earth blade style…." He said gently as he took the blade and put it over his shoulder holding it with two hands firmly. Once again the students learned the stance. He moved once more.

"Esunid Taihoji, Fire blade style…" He said as he held the sword before him and bent his frail knees slightly. The students did so. But this time before Omaru could move into the next position Hirota moved quickly and took a stance and spoke softly.

"Hoyate Kin, Air blade style…" he said as he brought the sword to his side horizontally and gripped the hilt with both hands. The students did the same.

"Shin Genin, Shadow blade style."

His legs were spread apart and the bamboo sword was reversed and placed behind his back with the blade pointing towards the sky held with a single hand. Omaru smiled.

"Very well Hirota, it appears you studied more than you should have before you came to my dojo."

"Thank you sensei."

Taidide sighed, "Ok we learned the stances…so what? How are they going to help us in battle, Sensei?" Omaru chuckled.

"The stance provides balance for the power of the words my student, so that the power may come out of you body without killing you." Said Omaru.

"Power? What power?" asked Taidide curiously.

"This power." Said Omaru as he took the fire blade stance. For a few moments he stood there then out of nowhere shouted.

"Esunid Taihoji Sho Tsarta!"

The sensei's silver blade suddenly became a dark red. The students could feel the heat from the blade being emitted. Within the sword they could see some sort of pressure building. Because with each passing second the blade was becoming hotter and was beginning to shake violently in the sensei's hands. The students watched in pure awe as they witnessed the sensei wave his blade into the sky once. Instantly an arc of fire exploded and crackled off of the blade into the sky, where it faded into the blue sky. Slightly amused at the student's faces he chuckled.

"You will learn today! Take the fire blade stance and recite the words exactly how I do!" he commanded. The students held the bamboo swords before them with the fire blade stance.

"Esunid Taihoji!"

The students repeated in unison and murmured as their swords were instantly set on fire. Taidide was the first to wave his sword into the sky. When the arc of fire did not come off of it, he started to frantically wave it. Omaru laughed as the other two tried the same exact movements but failed to make the arc of fire come off the sword. The three of them dropped their blades onto the ground when the flames came to close to their hands for comfort. On the dojo floor all three-bamboo swords became nothing but ashes.

"Sensei! It didn't work!" said Sakuya frantically as she poked at the remains of her blade.

"Of course not Sakuya!" said Omaru smiling.

"What?" interrupted Taidide furiously, "You knew that was going to happen?"

"Of course my student. I must teach you all one last thing before I allow you to use these stances and words freely." He walked over to the edge of the room and picked up three small katanas. "The five styles can not reach their full potential without a proper sword to give it, its…power."

Taidide's eyes lit up, "Does that mean?"

Omaru smiled, "Yes my student, I am giving you your first swords. Take them with respect and sharpen them every day."

With that the sensei handed them each a katana and dismissed them all, but not before giving them a mission.

"Practice your stances and make sure you shoot the flaming arc at the sky. The power you build within the blade will go in whatever form you give it. Always recite the words carefully and always finish the sayings with the "power explosion" words; Sho Tsarta. Practice this and return tomorrow so that I may teach you all how to manage the power and release it, in various helpful ways in battle." The students nodded and left respectfully before breaking out in a large conversation about what they had just learned.


	4. Encroachment

Chapter four

Encroachment

**Six years later…**

Taidide and Hirota sweated as their blades met again and again. The two friends were now both seventeen and full of energy. The two sparred everyday. Another flurry of sparks exploded.

"Esunid Taihoji sho tsarta!" screamed Hirota as he took the fire blade stance and released a tremendous wave of fire. Taidide replicated the move and sent a wave of fire hurtling toward the teen. Sakuya watched in boredom as the two waves exploded in front of her canceling each other out.

"This is stupid. I'm leaving." She murmured rising to her feet. She walked toward the dojo as the two screamed and attacked each other behind her. The two fought long and hard until evening fell. Sakuya returned and spoke to the two exhausted samurais.

" You must both return to the dojo, Sensei is acting funny." She said in a worried tone. Together the three returned to the dojo and entered the sensei's lair. They found the sensei sitting on his knees meditating. The three stood there puzzled.

"Sensei?" asked Taidide curiously. A few minutes went by before the sensei suddenly blurted out.

"Hirota, fetch me a pale of water from the river, we are low on water."

Hirota gave him a confused look, "Sensei? The water pale is already full." He said with a confused tone.

"Dump the water and fetch me a new pale Hirota, It is a mission." Commanded Omaru as his black eyes opened and met Hirota's.

"But sensei…."

"Do it Hirota!" yelled the sensei. Fear shot through Hirota and he ran off to the pale of water and dumped it, he gave one final glance at the dojo before disappearing into the dark forest.

"My students…go rest…" said the sensei as he turned his back toward them and began meditating again. Taidide shrugged at Sakuya and whispered, "Maybe he's having a bad day. We better do what he says."

Sakuya nodded in agreement and the two left the room to their bedrooms. For a very long time the sensei sat there humming to himself. When the sun set and the moon appeared he opened his black eyes and spoke loudly and firmly.

"Why have you come to my dojo?"

There was a low breathing behind him as a male's voice responded.

"We've come for the Shiyuri, Omaru Kenji."

"Hirota is not here, so I suggest you leave the dojo at once." said Omaru as he rose to his feet and turned around. There in the glow of the Japanese lanterns stood six figures covered with black clothing. At their sides were thousands of shirukens and a long blade covered by a black sheath; Ninjas. The ninja standing in the middle breathed heavily and spoke with a strangely filtered voice as if he was possessed by a snake demon.

"I think we'll stay here for awhile Samurai boy." Snickered the ninja.

"You know you are a full to come to my dojo with only six ninja." Said Omaru as he slowly began to walk toward the ninja.

"Try six…thousand. Kenji, You should already know about the Shiyuri family." Said the ninja standing straight. Omaru stopped and gritted his teeth.

"What has the Shiyuri family done?"

"Well old man, Just a few months ago the emperor received a notice of the Shiyuri family's "Little plan"." The ninja couched once and his red eyes met the sensei's. "The family was working secretly to retrieve the Blackblade."

"The Shiyuri! Blackblade!" exclaimed Omaru.

"That's right Kenji, your student has been working to revive the sword you sealed yourself just years ago! They were plotting to overthrow the emperor with it!" said the ninja. Omaru stared at the polished floor as his hands rolled into tight fist. His eyebrow twitched.

"In all my years as a sensei! I have never heard of such a rotten betrayal!" yelled Omaru. For a second he did not speak and the tension on his body subsided. "Yet…I can assure you…there is no Shiyuri here in my dojo…"

The ninja growled. "Stop playing games old man! If you do not surrender you student to us, we will take him by force." The ninja withdrew his blade and took an offensive stance followed by the other five ninjas. Omaru smiled and went slowly to a poster that was labeled "Flames of hell" in Japanese. He slowly removed the poster. To the ninja's surprise there was a small opening in the wall where a perfect red suit of samurai armor hung. The old man began removing the pieces of armor and putting them on himself, as he did so he began talking.

"The cub does not bear fangs to it's enemies, thus making it defenseless. It poses no threat, yet gives no threat. Yet always there are poachers who seek the cub, not for the cub's fine fur, but for pure enjoyment." Said the old man as he finished putting the helmet atop his head. "My duty as a samurai…is to dispose of all poachers…."

The ninja's eyes narrowed. He snapped his fingers and out of the shadows appeared thousands and thousands of ninjas. At the same time the ninjas withdrew their weapons. The first ninja put his fist together by the knuckles and spoke softly. But in the utter silence it sounded like a scream.

"Kill the samurai and all the students…corruption has befallen the fire blade dojo…" Utter silence followed, then out of nothing the battle began.

"Urragggh!" screamed the ninjas as they tossed thousands of shirukens at the sensei at once.

"Esunid Taihoji sho tsarta!" screamed Omaru loudly. He reached for his katana. With lightning fast speed the blade let off a huge arc of fire. It melted a portion of the shirukens but left many flying towards him. He began blocking the shirukens with his sword. But as he did so ninja's flew out of the ceiling onto the ground around the samurai. With great skill he blocked the shirukens and the ninja's sword all at the same time. A few rooms away Taidide's eyes shot open.

"Omaru sensei!" but as he rose up off his bed a ninja fell from the ceiling and stabbed his sword into Taidide's bed. Missing the student by a hair. "Sakuya! Ninjas!" screamed Taidide. Sakuya shot up off her bed and reached for her sword. The ninja turned to her and screamed violently. With great force Sakuya began screaming in Japanese and took her fire blade stance. The ninja hopped off the bed and called her a bitch in Japanese.

She growled and ran towards the ninja. Out of nowhere shirukens flew threw the sliding door flying right into Sakuya's side and coming out the other.

"Sakuya!" screamed Taidide as he pulled out his katana from underneath his bed.

"Tai…" said Sakuya weakly as three ninjas burst through the sliding door.

"Sakuya stay right there!" commanded Taidide as he took his fire blade stance. "God help me!" he screamed as he ran toward the ninja that was still standing beside his bed. The ninja gasped seeing how fast Taidide was running. Frantically the ninja withdrew a sword and within seconds the swords met in an explosion of sparks. The metals scraped against each other making a high pitched squeal. Taidide gasped as he realized the Ninja was much stronger than he was. With power the ninja repelled him and jumped onto the wall. Taidide stumbled backwards onto the floor feeling drained of all his strength already. Suddenly there was a loud scream as the three ninjas that had busted in through the door grabbed Sakuya. Two of the ninja held her tightly while the third one withdrew his blade and prepared to stab Sakuya in the gut with it. Taidide quickly jumped to his feet and ran towards the ninja that had withdrawn his sword. With great precision and speed Taidide ran pass the ninja. There was a bright flash and Taidide slide onto his knees spinning in a full 180-degree angle. The Ninja that was holding the sword stood there, immobile.

"What are you waiting for kill the girl!" yelled one of the ninjas that was holding Sakuya. The ninja only responded with a bloody gurgle, as his abdomen split in half and blood splattered onto the floor.

The ninjas gasped and let go off Sakuya. Taidide sat there in total amazement.

_Did I do that…Did I just kill someone?_

As soon as the ninjas let go of Sakuya's arms she elbowed them both in the face and kicked them behind hind their heads, knocking them out. She stumbled over to Taidide as her sides bled.

"Taidide…We have to help sensei…" she whispered weakly. Taidide snapped out of his trance and turned to her.

He quickly rose to his feet and ran to her.

"Sakuya! Don't die on me!" he shouted. Suddenly he felt a cold blade go through his upper arm through his muscle and bone. Warm blood ran down his arm. Taidide screamed in agony. A hand covered his mouth and a low voice spoke to him through his ear.

"You missed one…" said the ninja as he removed the sword from the arm spun Taidide around. His cold hand grabbed the student's neck and lifted him up into the air. With the other freehand he prepared to stab Taidide through the heart.

"Let him go!" screamed a voice suddenly. The ninja turned around to see a boy standing there with an Esunid Taihoji stance.

"Shiyuri!" screamed the ninja. He tossed Taidide's body into the wall and turned to Hirota who stood there with a frown on his face.

"How dare you come into my dojo and invade? If you were real ninja, you would have killed me with stealth and not invade. You will pay for attacking my friends, You will pay for being bad ninjas, You will pay for being foolish!" Screamed Hirota. "Esunid Taihoji, sho Tsarta!"

The ninja screamed graphically and started throwing shirukens madly. With one stab into the air with the sword, a huge fire spear was created and sent flying through the air towards the ninja. When the fire hit the shirukens they instantly were obliterated. The ninja screamed insanely as the spear flew straight for him. His pupils shrank…and he was evaporated.

"Taidide are you ok?" asked Hirota calmly as he helped his friend onto his feet. Taidide looked at him and frowned, "Why are they attacking Hirota? And how do they know your name?" asked Taidide firmly.

Hirota was about to respond but was interrupted by Sakuya's faint cough. He turned to find her rising to her feet.

"I am a samurai…I will not die today…We must help the sensei!" she screamed suddenly. She picked up her sword and took off to the sensei's room. Hirota turned to Taidide, "We don't have time friend. We must help our teacher!" Taidide grunted and nodded in agreement. The two took off behind Sakuya.

"Well, sensei…looks like I have you in this hold now don't I?" said the ninja with that had the filtered voice. The sensei was on the ground bleeding and was pinned to the ground. The ninja was on top of him holding his neck, with the other hand he held a kunai knife to the Omaru's neck. The three students ran into the room only to be grabbed instantly by six ninjas.

"Sensei!" screamed Sakuya.

"It appears we have your students…" said the ninja as he brought his face closer to Omaru's.

"Hirota is not corrupt like the rest of his family! He is a fine samurai!" screamed Omaru. "What about when you were accused Yuichi! Don't you remember what the ninja did to your family!" shouted Omaru.

"How did you know!" screamed Yuichi as Omaru removed the black cloths that covered the ninja's face. His long silver locks covered his red eyes and long face.

"How could I forget you Yuichi? You were one of my greatest students…before you decided you wanted to be a ninja and abandoned your dojo…" said Omaru with sad eyes.

"I was...one of your favorites?"

"You WERE…" emphasized Omaru. Suddenly with great strength the old man propelled Yuichi into the air. Yuichi's eyes narrowed as he was hurled through the air. With ease he performed a flip and threw a kunai knife at the samurai in the process, landing perfectly.

The kunai knife penetrated Omaru's leg armor and made him wince.

"Don't you remember Yuichi? When the Hung family was accused of treason? Don't you remember what they did to your family?" asked Omaru as he attempted to rise to his feet, but failed.

Memories flashed back to Yuichi's childhood. He began to remember returning to his home only to find it burnt to the ground and his family slaughtered.

"Don't you remember how the empire laughed when they found your family never committed treason?"

'"How could I forget?" said Yuichi as he slowly walked over to the old man.

"Then why are you doing this? You're going to do the same thing to Hirota? Your going to make him go through what you went through? Are you that cold hearted?"

"I am no longer a member of the Hung family…because it doesn't exist old man, I belong to the demon of the serpent now…I HAVE NO HEART!" screamed Yuichi. The old man's eyes opened with fear.

"Jubihe! It can not be!"


	5. The passing of a samurai

Chapter four

The passing of a samurai

Yuichi laughed evilly. "That's right old man, I handed my soul to the snake demon you sealed away!"

"But how? I sealed it into the afterlife!" screamed Omaru in horror.

"Let's just say I had a little help from the empire…" said Yuichi. Omaru winced as he rose to his feet and removed the kunai knife from his leg.

"Yuichi, I did not want to kill you. But you are possessed by the demon that wiped out my village. I will slay you now." Said Omaru firmly as he took a stance the students had never seen before. Yuichi laughed when he saw the stance.

"Lumintai hue Geinin…the holy blade style. Very wise to use against your greatest opponent Omaru." Said Yuichi as his red eyes widened. "But futile at most!"

Taidide shook violently I the hands of the ninja that held him. His face was covered with sweat. "Sensei! Kill him!" he screamed as his voice cracked.

Omaru took a step forward toward Yuichi who stood there before him with his hand on his blade.

"Dodge this!"

"Lumintai hue Geinin sho tsarta!" grumbled the sensei ferociously. Yuichi jumped into the air and suddenly vanished.

_His Geishi gokoden is too much. If I don't keep up I'll be slaughtered!_

There was suddenly a bright flash as the ninja appeared behind Omaru. Quickly  
Omaru spun around and watched as the sword went right through Yuichi's gut.

_It's a Fake!_

Suddenly he felt warm blood dripping off of his back. When he turned his head around he saw that Yuichi was standing there with his sword impaled into this back.

"Get on your knees and beg for forgiveness." Murmured Yuichi.

As he did so, Omaru spun around and cut deep into Yuichi's head. At the instant the blade touched Yuichi's head it exploded into a bright white light. Yuichi screamed as he flew back into the dojo wall. Blood splattered onto the floor leaving a trail of where he was when he was struck and where he had landed.

"Agh!!!! YOU BITCH! I'll make you suffer!" screamed Yuichi. He opened his mouth as wide as he could, revealing his venomous snake fangs. His long tongue swerved within his mouth for a moment before it flew out of his mouth without stopping. As it flew toward Omaru at lightning speed the tip of the tongue opened up revealing three small white fangs.

"Oh my god! What is that!" screamed Sakuya in fright.

Omaru held his position until the last minute. That's when he jumped out of the way and the tongue went through the wall on the other side of the dojo, making a huge explosion, Omaru screamed.

"Lumintai hue Geinin sho tsarta!"

He spun around once and hurled his sword at Yuichi. It flew threw the air like a helicopter propeller suddenly becoming full of light. It appeared as if a spinning disk of light was flying toward the ninja.

"Die demon!" screamed Omaru.

"You first!" screamed Yuichi as he jumped out of the way just in time. A bright flash blinded everyone in the room temporally. In those few minutes that every one was blinded Yuichi took his tongue and pulled it out of the wall then shot it at Omaru. When everyone could see again, they began chattering. The three students stared at the site petrified. There in the center of the room was Omaru. In his neck was Yuichi's tongue. The three small fangs were clasping onto his throat. Omaru's eyebrow twitched as he began to sweat. For a second they all sat there paralyzed with awe at the site. Then Yuichi gave a deep breath sounding like a snake preparing to strike. Suddenly he jolted his head back pulling his tongue in rapidly. Within seconds his venomous fangs were injected into Omaru's esophagus. Venom slowly released itself into his body.

"Omaru Sensei!" screamed Taidide. The old man's eyes faltered and he appeared as if he were going to faint any second. Slowly the ninja removed his fangs letting his venom and saliva drip from his mouth onto the sensei's neck. As soon as the ninja let him go he fell to the side onto the floor. His blue veins on his body slowly began to reveal themselves.

"Taidide…Sakuya…Hirota…" said the old man. "It is over now…This is your last mission…Escape to the blue heaven in the ocean and tell them that I have passed on. They will surely help you…and train you. My time has come. Your last lesson as a samurai is…bushido… die with honor…my students…" whispered the old man. He slowly picked his blade off the ground and pointed the blade to his chest. Yuichi began laughing as the three students began shaking violently attempting to free themselves.

"You laugh Yuichi…but you are the most dishonorable warrior I have ever had to face. Jubihe…my students shall seal you again…and the Shiyuri will have his revenge…" said the old man. He turned to Hirota and Taidide, "You two…you must work together as one and never give up hope, for you both know each other and share a common language. If the language is ever obscured let your hearts speak. You two are brothers…Don't ever abandon the other…." He trailed off.

"You're a fool Omaru Kenji; a total disgrace for a samurai." Said Yuichi as he licked his blade clean of blood.

The samurai did not respond. He simply impaled his heart. Taidide screamed his name loudly breaking down in tears, followed by Sakuya. Hirota stood there trying to figure out if the entire event was a dream or not.

The samurai stabbed the blade in deeper so it went into the dojo floorboard. Within seconds his spirit vanished from the body.

The only sounds that filled the room were the cries of Taidide and Sakuya. Yuichi spat on Omaru's dead body and turned to Hirota. Fear shot through the novice samurai. The ninja pulled a black cloth from his pack and covered his head, except his eyes, with it. When the ninja stopped before the student he spoke staring at Hirota directly into his hazel eyes.

"Your family is dead…and so is your sensei. Today, I shall let you live Shiyuri. But that does not mean the empire will stop hunting you. "I merely did not witness you in this dojo along with the other ninja" is what I shall say to the emperor. Chances of escape are slim since the empire has two hundred thousand ninjas, each equipped with one hundred shirukens and a blade." Said the ninja as he signaled the ninjas to let go of the students.

He gave them a final glance then jumped into the shadows. Within seconds, the ninjas were gone, leaving dead ninja corpses behind. The once polished oak floor was now broken and stained with blood. The walls were broken and the room was a total wreck. Taidide ran over to the sensei's body and cried on the samurai's stomach. Sakuya ran to a corner and hid her face into her knees. Hirota slowly walked over to Taidide and stared at the sensei. Hours passed before the cries finally seized. Silence fell over the room, until Taidide murmured underneath his breath.

"Yuichi…Jubihe…they'll pay…all of them…"

The student lifted his head from the dead corpse and removed the sword. "I'll kill him with his own sensei's blade…" said Taidide as he turned to Hirota. He slashed the air letting the blood fly off of the sword and onto the floor. Slowly he turned around and headed for the main gate, But not before turning to Hirota and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Hirota…you and me…we're the same now. We'll get our revenge, no matter what. Like sensei said. you and I…. We're brothers now…"

Taidide grabbed Hirota's arm and helped him up.

Hirota did not speak. He only wiped a tear from his eye and headed for the main gate. Taidide followed.

They both stopped when a soft voice stopped them.

"I'm coming with you two. We have a mission and you both are hurt beyond belief…so am I…" she said as she looked at her bloodstained suit. "I am not useless and you can not stop me from completing my mission…" she said forcefully.

"Come on Sakuya…We can use your help in battle and in healing…" said Taidide.

The young woman tied her blonde hair back and picked up her katana. She slowly followed them to the main gate and opened the two great wooden doors. There, before them were the marvelous windy plains of Kyoto.

"Where do we go first?" asked Hirota as he stared at the landscape.

"Sensei spoke of a blue heaven in the ocean…" commented Sakuya.

"Do you think he meant the village to the east? Beside the ocean?" asked Taidide.

"It doesn't matter, let's just go…" said Hirota firmly. The three banded together and walked in a row.

"To the village to the east…Tobata…"


	6. On the road to Tobata

Chapter six

On the road to Tobata

A day passed, Night fell finally after what felt like an eternity. The three settled down and created a small fire with their fire blade style.

"Here let me help you two…" said Sakuya as she removed her top and began to rip it into strips. Her nudity made Taidide blush and forced him to turn away. But on the other hand Hirota stared at her. But he was not staring at her or her nudity, he was staring into nothingness, somehow entranced in the events that had taken place. Sakuya grunted lightly and walked over to Taidide. She began wrapping the strips around the wound on Taidide's arm; it had already begun to infect. Taidide winced once but thanked her. Suddenly something caught their eyes. A shadow moving in the tall grass.

"What was that!" screamed Sakuya as she quickly wrapped her wounds.

Hirota stood up and withdrew his blade. "Show yourself!"

There was a shuffle of feet as Hirota side stepped and blocked a kunai knife that flew from the air toward him.

"Ugh! Where are you!" screamed Hirota. Taidide screamed and Hirota turned around to find a figure standing before him.

"I am your worse nightmare, a specialized samurai ninja." Said the figure with a girlish voice.

"A samurai ninja?" asked Hirota as he gritted his teeth.

"Flail! We fight!" screamed Taidide as he jumped to his feet, Withdrawing Omaru's sword. Without disagreeing Hirota and Sakuya readied their stances.

The figure laughed removing the scarf that covered her face. Long blood red hair was exposed, she giggled girlishly, "Alright lets go you guys."

The three of them jumped simultaneously at the figure.

"Esunid Taihoji sho tsarta!" they screamed. She stood there with a smile waiting until the last moment when she suddenly vanished.

A bright flash blinded them temporally, but they all landed before each other. The three interlocked swords and began communicating through the sword. Taidide felt Hirota tell him to slash up into the sky, while he and Sakuya slashed the ground. Within seconds they attacked again. Taidide jumped and threw his sword into the air; it exploded into flames sending fireballs down from the sky. While he did this, Hirota and Sakuya went back to back and spun around creating a shockwave of fire.

They listened as the fire crackled off of their blades, sounding like a massive roar. Quickly they regained their sight and looked around to see no one.

"Where is she?" asked Sakuya with an intense face.

"Why over here!" screamed the woman. The three of the samurais turned to see three figures standing together.

"There's three of them?" screamed Taidide as he took his offensive stance again.

"Ninjutsu cloning! Watch out!" commanded Hirota.

The figures instantly vanished and appeared before each of them.

Sakuya cursed in Japanese and kicked the figure in the face. The figure grunted and uppercut her. Blood shot through the sky and landed on the burning grasses below. Sakuya cracked her jaw and waved her sword and screamed.

"Esunid Taihoji!"

Her sword began to become a dark red. The figure laughed and jumped toward her before she could utter "Sho tsarta". The samurai ninja pulled a kunai knife from her pack and screamed.

"Esunid Taihoji, Chakra blast!" The kunai knife suddenly duplicated in her hands and set on fire. As she flew through the air toward Sakuya she placed the flaming kunai knives between her fingers and delivered a fatal blow into Sakuya's rib cage. Sakuya's skin bubbled and popped as the kunai knives tore the skin from her abdomen off. The samurai ninja landed a few feet behind her. When the samurai ninja landed she performed a full 180-degree turn and threw the flaming kunai knives at Sakuya's back. As they whizzed toward her they replicated like multiple warheads. When Sakuya fell to the ground motionless forty-five thousand flaming kunai knives stuck to her back still burning her. Beside her Taidide struggled with the another clone.

He side stepped in an attempt to dodge a punch from the samurai ninja but failed to keep his Geshi gokoden in mind and stumbled to the floor. While on the floor the Samurai ninja pulled a masamune from her sheath and stabbed it into Taidide's gut.

"You sad Samurai…you will die without bushido?" laughed the samurai ninja.

"I…refuse to die…not till I avenge…MY SENSEI!" Screamed Taidide as he took his blade and stabbed it into the samurai ninja's foot. Blood streamed out of the wound and the samurai ninja screamed loudly. Taidide removed the masamune from his stomach and screamed the fire blade style words. This time though, he spun around like a break-dancer and slashed the samurai ninja's shins. The instant the blade touched the leg it set on fire. Then he stopped and hopped to his feet stabbing the masamune into the ninja's other foot. The ninja screamed, as she stood there pinned to the ground and burning. Taidide turned to Hirota who battled behind him.

"Kiga no shi!" shouted the samurai ninja as her blade met with his. The blade shattered in her hands and turned into two small daggers. Hirota grunted and spread his legs out and stabbed at her. He gasped as the samurai ninja jumped over the attack and landed on his blade. For as brief second they stood there. Hirota mumbled nonsense as his eyes met with the samurai ninja's. Her red hair waved wildly in the gentle wind as her large yellow eyes paralyzed him for a brief moment. With lightning speed she ran up to his face balancing herself on the blade and performed an inverted kick bashing his skull against her heel.

His head flung downward, as she performed a frontflip over him. In the process she twirled in the air and threw six-seven shirukens, twelve kunai knives, and slashed him in the back. He stood there his blade falling to the ground. The back of his top slowly ripped off revealing his tan chest and bloody back. The samurai ninja laughed and turned to Taidide, "This is child's play…"

As she said the words Hirota's body slumped onto the floor.

"Why are you attacking us? What did we do to you?" asked Taidide expecting her to pull another Ninjutsu trick.

"Attacking…?" she said puzzled then began laughing hysterically. "I was just having fun! Do you want me to really attack?" she giggled. The expression on Taidide's face made her sigh. She snapped her fingers and suddenly the two other clones vanished. Followed by the wounds she had given them, shirukens, and kunai knives.

She turned to Hirota and Sakuya. "They're not dead, or hurt. They just think they are. It's a form of Ninjutsu known as Ningetsu Hu. It forces the mind of my opponents to believe they are fighting things that aren't even really there." Informed the samurai ninja.

"Taidide, right?" she asked realizing the anger building in Taidide's face.

"Right." He grumbled. The samurai ninja laughed.

"Angry are we?" she said light heartedly. Then suddenly her tone changed to a serious tone. "Well don't be, I guard the city of Tobata, Blue heaven. And will not allow you to go any farther than you already have. I know your name already because I have increase frequency hearing and listened in on your little maneuver that you tried to pull by speaking through the swords." Said the samurai ninja. "Turn back now."

"I will not, I must reach Blue heaven, Omaru sensei is dead and I must complete his last mission." Said Taidide firmly.

"Omaru sensei! Is dead!" screamed the samurai ninja. "We must inform Asmest, my father! The Yunichi Tobata style master! Come quick follow me to blue heaven!" she commanded. Quickly she threw a blue potion at Taidide and ran off. "Make your friends drink this along with yourself, it'll heal your bodies within seconds, followed the trail of kunai knives to reach blue heaven!"

Taidide rubbed his head and frowned. "Surprises never cease…I guess…"


	7. Blue heaven Tobata

Chapter seven

Blue heaven Tobata

Sakuya rose to her feet and covered her bosom followed by Hirota who stared at his torn shirt on the ground.

"What the hell just happened?" asked Sakuya, turning to Taidide.

"We were ambushed by a samurai ninja." Said Taidide quickly. "She used two ninjutsus on us all to make us believe we were fighting. Her father is Asmest, the water blade master. She wants us to go to Blue heaven, we have to follow the Kunai knives."

"Why should believe a girl who ambushed us?" asked Hirota sheathing his blade.

"We have no choice." Interrupted Sakuya as she picked up a Kunai knife off the ground, "For now we have to follow her…"

Hirota did not reply.

The three followed the trail of kunai knives that were stabbed at an angle into the ground, for several hours. It was morning again when they stopped on a coastline staring into the vast Pacific Ocean.

"The trail ends here…" whispered Taidide to himself.

"Great! This is perfect! We should have never followed that samurai ninja's directions!" cursed Hirota. "This is all your fault Sakuya!"

Sakuya turned to him and scolded him. "Bastard! We had no choice!" the two of them began yelling at each other in Japanese.

Taidide sighed and walked to the shore and sat down. He stared at the chilly water as it brushed up against his ankles. He placed his blade beside him and looked at the blue sky.

_Sensei…I wish you were here…I'm sorry for never being the best student I could ever be…_

Suddenly a cold metal touched Taidide's foot. Startled he jumped to his feet to see a kunai knife there on the shoreline. His eyes opened wide as he realized what he was staring at. There in the clear water was the blue sky and white clouds reflecting off the surface.

"Hirota! Sakuya! It's right here!" Screamed Taidide as he turned to them and waved his arms wildly.

"What are you talking about Taidide?" Asked Hirota as he jogged over followed by Sakuya.

"This is it!" he exclaimed, "Blue heaven!"

Sakuya's green eyes shot open, "I understand it! The sky represents heaven and the sky is blue, thus making a blue heaven in the water!" she screamed.

Hirota jogged over to the kunai knife that had washed up on shore.

_If this is blue heaven…Then were is the village…? Is this what I am seeking?_

Slowly he picked up the knife. As he did so the waves shifted and the earth began to shake.

"What's going on!" Shouted Sakuya.

Taidide's ivory eyes watched as the ocean began spinning wildly.

_T…Tobata…_

A massive whirlpool appeared and the sky became full of gray clouds following the violent movements of the ocean. Lightning bolts struck into the ocean and waterspouts appeared far in the distance sending tons of water into the heavens. The water traveled through the sky and fell onto the three of them as rain. Hirota covered his face with his forearms as the ocean roared at them. The center of the whirlpool suddenly began to create a clearing in the ocean.

"Let's go! Tobata must be down there!" Screamed Taidide as he threw himself into the ocean rushing for the center of the whirlpool. Hirota's eyes widened.

_I have never seen anything like this…So much power…_

"Taidide! It's too dangerous, Come back!" screamed Sakuya at Taidide.

Taidide's eyes narrow.

_I'll reach my destiny…I'll get to Tobata…even if I die trying…It's my mission…_

"I will not fail Sensei!" he shouted back at Sakuya.

"Sensei…" said Hirota to himself. He quickly turned to Sakuya, "He's right! We still have a mission!"

Sakuya's brilliant eyes wavered as she stared at Hirota. She was so scared of the ocean she was crying. The ocean gurgled loudly and thunders rumbled.

"Sakuya! Let's go! We don't have much time!" commanded Hirota as he ran over and took her hand dragging her into the violent waters. Saltwater flooded her mouth as she screamed in fright. The water suddenly became neck deep and was extremely cold.

"Shit!" screamed Hirota as he held tightly onto Sakuya. "Taidide! Where are you!"

He was brutally interrupted as the current of the whirlpool tore him from Sakuya's hands. In the distance the waterspouts collapsed into the ocean like a tower. The rain stopped and the whirlpool began to close.

"Sakuya! Swim!" screamed Hirota as he was pulled down into the ocean by the violent current. Sakuya struggled to breathe as her head bobbed up and down in the water. Once again the ocean roared and gurgled.

_Is this it? Is this where I die?_ She thought as she was pulled deep into the saltwater. The salt stung here eyes as she opened them to see where she was. She attempted to swim but the current pulled body downward into the ocean. Suddenly the current became so strong that her back cracked. She screamed in pain in the water releasing all the air from her mouth. For a few seconds she struggled for air but then, she became silent and appeared like a rag doll that was being flushed down a toilet.

Taidide opened his eyes to find himself lying in a bed. He looked around nervously and found Sakuya and Hirota lying on separate beds in the same room.

"Awake already?" Asked a voice from the corner of the room. A tall boy that appeared to be in his late teens smiled at Taidide. His bright red hair and purple eyes caught Taidide's attention. His ears were pierced three times and at his side he had three swords; Two masamunes and a katana. He pulled the two masamunes out and smiled.

"Now I'll test you to see if you are worthy to see Blue heaven." Taidide rose to his feet and picked up the sensei's sword, which was lying on a dresser. He took the fire blade stance and frowned at the boy. The boy grinned, "I am Shingo, the son of Anmest the water blade master. Come, Let us fight in darkness."

Shingo held his hand up and muttered, "Getsuya shushin gokodi."

The room instantly was consumed by darkness, which seemed to stretch out forever.

_Once again I must duel. Will it never end? _Thought Taidide as he took narrowed his eyes.

Shingo ran forward at lightning fast speed, appearing like nothing but a blur. When their sword met Taidide stumbled backwards at how much power Shingo possessed. The boy kicked Taidide in the leg and slashed his shoulder with the other sword.

"Ugh!" exclaimed Taidide in pain. He withdrew quickly backing up and putting his hand over the large cut in his shoulder. Shingo stared at him and did not respond. This angered Taidide and he uttered the fire blade style words. The sword began to fill with a dark red glow.

"Mo shoyu guni shi." Said Shingo sternly. The blade suddenly lost its glow and warmth. Taidide's eyes widened.

"What is this?" he asked curiously.

"No need for power here. A real samurai will not fight out of style, but out of brute force." Shingo informed as he held his blades out, "You must defeat me without you power…"

"Nani!" screamed Taidide. Shingo responded with a casual laughter and a barrage of attacks. Taidide struggled to keep up with his intense speed. Shingo slashed his sword and Taidide ducked under it, with the other sword Shingo slashed him in the side. Taidide grunted in pain and rolled backwards. Shingo jumped into the air. Taidide looked up just in time to block the slashes. Shingo somehow was able to go quickly underneath the blades and deliver a high kick to Taidide's face. As he landed Taidide levitated into the air. While Taidide was in the air Shingo slashed him twice with each sword across the stomach sending Taidide fling in the opposite direction. Blood followed Taidide through the darkness as he fell to the ground.

_Ugh…He's so good…I can't beat him…_

Taidide struggled to rise to his feet. When he was able to stand the samurai kicked him to the ground and grinned.

"I'm sure father wouldn't mind if I killed just one of the newcomers." He lifted his blade and screamed, "Shin Genin sho tsarta!"

"Lumintai hue Geinin sho tsarta!" screamed a familiar voice from the darkness.

Shingo's eyes narrowed as the darkness faded and the room exposed itself.

Shingo quickly sheaved his swords and turned to the samurai ninja that stood there with her arms crossed.

"Shingo! Father told you to watch over the newcomers! Not kill them!" she said as she walked over to Taidide and helped him up. "You stupid brother of mine, I'll tell father to deal with you later, as a samurai ninja you should know about your duty to protect, not destroy."

Shingo smiled, "I don't know what came over me." With that he walked out of the room slowly. The samurai ninja girl gazed over Taidide's wounds. "Sorry about that, he's not quite right in the head. I don't believe you yet know who I am, I am Kimori, daughter of Anmest." She pulled out a bottle full of the same blue liquid that had healed them earlier.

_That boy was a samurai ninja? But he didn't even use a ninjutsu…perhaps he was just toying with me…._

Taidide drank it and was healed. Kimori grinned and shook Hirota and Sakuya awake. She walked over to a dresser and pulled new clothing out for them to wear.

"Put these on and head for the dojo, my father wants to meet you." She said with a smile. She quickly walked over to the door and opened it, but before she left she gave them all a last glance and said, "Welcome to Tobata village, The blue heaven hidden beneath the ocean."

The three put on their clothes, which happened to be three separate blue uniforms. They each tied their sheaths to their sides and stepped out into the village. Awe struck them instantly. It tore their breaths away and even made them giggle for no reason. Where the sky had once been was now a huge dome of water. On the ground, green grass grew and Japanese huts were placed randomly on the large hills on the ground. It appeared like they were standing on the earth miles above them except for the sky of water full of fish, whales, jellyfish, and sharks. Light refracted through the water creating beautiful rays of light. The sound of hollow wind flowed through the air. Taidide realized the narrow swirling whirlpool in the ocean that led to the surface; it was what allowed air to reach the bottom of the ocean.

"It's beautiful…It is a heaven." Said Sakuya as she almost fell to the side.

"Tobata…" said Taidide as he felt a warm tear fall down his cheek.

_Mission complete sensei Omaru._


End file.
